The Talk
by Momoiro Usagi
Summary: As the Elric brothers' guardian, Roy must teach them how to grow up. RoyxAlxEd Warnings: incest, armor sex, bondage


"What the hell are you talking about?" Mismatched hands met the desk with a demanding thud, fingers clenching around beveled corners. Glaring up at the other man, Ed sent a pile of papers flying across the room. "I don't know anyone named Clara!"

"You aren't in trouble, Fullmetal." Roy challenged the boy's complaints with a lazy smile, rubbing lightly at his temples. "I just want to make sure you fully understand your responsibilities in this matter."

"What matter? I didn't do anything!"

At times Ed was so serious it was easy to forget his true age. When Roy had taken him under his command, he hadn't been prepared to babysit, thinking the boy could easily handle himself under the given circumstances. But when the blond's temper exploded, his immaturity suddenly became apparent; and it was Roy who had to handle the messes he was so prone to making. Roy did it without complaint, but being lied to was something that aggravated him beyond his patience.

"You're growing up, Fullmetal." Trying to steady his voice, the older man ran his fingers through his hair, studying the two figures seated across from him with a softened stare. "It's only natural to have these desires, and I'm not going to stop you."

"What desires?" Before Roy could finish, Ed was on his feet again, stalking back and forth across the room, nearly tripping over his brother's metal legs in his haste. "I still don't know what's going on!"

"Girls, Fullmetal."

"Oh, Brother doesn't have a girlfriend, sir!" The younger brother quipped for the first time that evening, his voice squeaking out from somewhere deep inside his hollow chest plate. "He's far too shy."

"Al!"

Biting back a chuckle, Roy watched as a blush exploded on Ed's cheeks; in the fading sunlight, his face seemed to glow in hues of crimson and magenta. The colors suited him, the Colonel decided. They were a perfect match for his fiery disposition. "Then perhaps you can explain…," forcing his gaze away from the boy's piercing eyes, he flipped idly through a stack of notes, barely noticing as his pen rolled off the edge of the table, "why this woman seemed so intent on speaking with you?"

"I have no idea!" Huffing, Ed flung himself down in an exasperated heap, his shoulders slipping from the back of the chair. "I told you already! I don't know anyone named-"

"Ah!" Finally finding what he was looking for, Roy stopped his search, extracting a tiny slip of paper adorned by Hawkeye's graceful manuscript. "Here is it." Twirling the note between his fingers, he smirked, watching as worry lines creased Ed's usually-soft countenance. He always enjoyed seeing the broad range of reactions he could get out of the boy. If nothing else, Ed was fun to tease. "According to her message, she enjoyed the _wonderful_ time you spent together, and hopes you will return to Aquroya as soon as possible."

"Oh." Both boys froze, their gazes falling to the floor. Silent set in around them; the only sound Roy could make out was the squeal of Al's body as he shifted in his seat.

"So, you do know?"

"Well…" It was the younger sibling who spoke up first. His voice sounded small in the stillness, trembling slightly as he turned to meet Ed's scowl. Roy was certain that, if it were possible, the boy's metal face would be blushing. "But, but," his hands flew up suddenly, seemingly provoked by something he read in Ed's eyes, "It isn't what it looks like, I swear!"

"I see."

The last rays of sunlight slipped through the office window, cascading in stripes across the floor; Ed's hair glimmered as it fell in waves around his eyes. His face seemed to disappear under the weight of his shame, his stare drifting down to focus on his automail hand. The pinking of his cheeks was rather endearing, Roy observed unconsciously. There was something triumphant in the silence he had managed to elicit from the angry boy.

"Yeah, so?" Chancing a glance in the Colonel's direction, Ed growled, kicking at the carpet. "What are you staring at?"

Had he been staring? Roy wasn't sure. Coughing awkwardly, he knotted his fingers together in front of him, trying to rub away some of the sweat that had soaked through his thick gloves. "I was just thinking about how much you remind me of myself at your age."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Brother!" Al jumped immediately to counter the other boy's biting remark. "He really didn't mean it, sir. We're really happy you're trying to help us!" The boy's armor groaned under the stress of his hasty movements. "Brother's just in a really bad mood today."

Hands crossed over his chest, Ed exhaled deeply, verifying his brother's words with his overdramatic display of frustration. "I wasn't in a bad mood until _he_ started teasing me!"

The sheer childishness of the retort sent Roy chuckling; he brought his gloved hands to his lips in a futile attempt at muffling the sound. "I already told you, Fullmetal. I'm not trying to tease you, and you aren't in trouble at all. I'm just making sure we're clear on a few things before you start running around with your female admirers." Pausing, he reveled in Ed's responsiveness, trying not to stare too much at the boy's trembling lips. "And, believe me, a boy like you will have more than a few admirers."

"Like I want that! What, do you think I'm _you_, or something?"

"You will want it, soon enough." Leaving no room for argument, the Colonel got up from his chair, turning back towards the window. The crowds around the military headquarters dispersed out into the night, disappearing down the East City streets as the town sparked to life around them. This was the world into which he had dragged two adolescent boys with no mother and no clue as to what it meant to grow up. When he had first laid eyes on them he had sensed only maturity and resolve, but he had forgotten that parts of their psyches were still very tender and undeveloped. Because of that he felt a nagging responsibility to protect them, even if that was the last thing Ed wanted to hear.

He had dragged them into this mess, and, if it was in his power, he would do his best to assure they came out of it unscathed. "I'm not trying to embarrass you." His voice fell to a hush, his coal-like eyes returning to his two uneasy companions. Al had already started to soothe his brother's glare, massaging soft circles down his back whenever he thought the older man wasn't watching. Catching a glimpse of the gentle act, Roy had to smile. "But it would be bad for all of us if you started fathering children all over the country. I don't think you want that, now do you?"

"That's just _sick_!" Roy wasn't expecting such a violent reaction; any attempts at maintaining calm in the room shattered under the boy's scream. Ed sent his chair rolling back across the hardwood floor, and Roy had to run to catch it before it smashed into the wall and roused the attention of the building's other occupants. He had a feeling that anything he said to explain the boy's tantrum would only aggravate the situation even further. "How could you-"?

"She sounded very beautiful on the phone. It would only be natural for you to-"

"It wouldn't be natural at all!" fumed the blond, charging towards the door. Roy made sure to block his path, bent on settling him down before releasing him back into the night. An angry Ed usually resulted in nothing but trouble: trouble Roy would have to shoulder in the end. "I can't stand her! I would never even think of doing _anything_ like that!"

"Brother's right, sir." Chiming in with a tinny squeal, Al hurried towards them, catching Ed's arms with sturdy, leather-clad fingers. "He didn't like her at all. I was the one who thought she was pretty, but not him!" Restraining the smaller boy for a moment, Al relaxed, letting his metal head nod slightly in reassurance. "Brother likes, well, he likes someone else."

The air around them tensed, the color falling from Ed's face at an unbelievably rapid pace. His eyes swelled and trembled, like a little boy caught doing something very, very naughty. But Roy couldn't even muster a smirk, instead studying the boy's wan features for some hint of explanation. Al had been trying to defend him, but, judging from the look on the blond's face, he had only made the situation worse.

"Is that so?" The Colonel's voice barely rose above a whisper, his hands clenching nervously at his sides, preparing for the explosion that was certain to come.

"I," Ed's words were incoherent and awkward; only his gestures managed to convey what he was trying to say. With a huff, he pushed out of the armor's grip, sulking away towards the room's threshold. But Roy wouldn't let him leave yet. Not until he figured out what was going on.

Without thinking, the Colonel hurried forward, sliding his arms around Ed's waist, pulling him back into a crushing hold. The boy struggled and squirmed, but he wouldn't relent; straightening his shoulders, he forced Ed's arm away from the door handle and tucked it behind his slender back. He couldn't help but notice the way Ed trembled at the contact. It was enticing, but he forced himself to push it aside, afraid of how he might react if he didn't.

"Get off me!" Sputtering, Ed kicked backwards, barely missing the larger man's shin in his rage.

"I didn't say you could leave yet, Fullmetal."

"Just let me go! You, you old pervert!"

That was it. Roy could deal with Ed's taunts when they were alone together, but allowing him to yell such claims in the middle of a busy military base was a danger to his position as well as his reputation. Sliding his hand under the blond's chin, he wrenched him up to meet his gaze, bending forward and muffling his cries with a bruising kiss.

It took a moment for the contact to register in his mind. One second he was glaring down into Ed's screaming face, and the next he was consumed by the heat of the other's mouth wriggling against his own. In that instant there was only the boy's body: his small, uneven arms and locks of messy hair. Roy's hands were everywhere; his tongue flicked over little teeth and soft, pouty lips. The boy's scent drove everything else from his mind as he disappeared into that one single moment.

But even the best moments have to come to an end.

"Wha, what!" The mouth under his gasped for breath; small arms that had once encircled him willingly reached to push him away. "What the hell do you think you're doing to me?"

Stepping back slightly, Roy had to smile. Ed's face was burning; his lips were turned up into a swollen scowl, but his trembling shoulders betrayed any attempt he was making at looking tough. He really was a pretty boy: from his girlish braid to his slender waist, Roy admired his beauty, finally admitting to himself what he had been toying with all evening. Ed was attractive. There was no denying it.

"I had to shut you up somehow," he summoned some of his usual nonchalance, reaching gloved fingers to his younger companion's cheek, tracing down each curve with an appreciative grin. In truth, he was surprised by his own actions, but he wouldn't relent. If Ed knew he was hesitating, he'd run out the door and never return. It was best for him to hide his weakness for now. He had to stay in control of the situation.

"I told you already!" Clawing at his arms, Ed stumbled backwards, gasping as his back smashed against the wall. "Stop touching me, you pervert! And in front of Al, too! You really _are_ sick!"

"I don't mind, Brother." Roy was only vaguely aware of the other's presence until his daunting shadow swelled around them, his metal arms squealing as they scooped up Ed's smaller form. "You shouldn't have made him stop, you know."

"Of course I should've, Al! This is gross! I don't even know what we're doing-"

"But you _like_ him, Brother." Chided the younger boy, his words confirming all of Roy's suspicions. "You told me so. And I think he likes you, too!"

It was so simple, so childish, really, but Roy was intrigued. Watching as Al eased the snarling boy down onto his chair, he felt his breath hitch, taken in by the innocence of the brothers' affection. The bond between them was impressive, to say the least. Pacing forward, he reached a hand to Al's shoulder, nodding in agreement. "I told you already, Fullmetal. It's only natural to have these feelings. We all do."

Al's tiny voice danced with excitement, his eyes flickering as he ran his hands over Ed's shoulders. "So, you like him, right, sir?"

"Of course. What's not to like about him?" Roy didn't have to think twice about that one.

"See, Brother! I told you!"

Biting his lip, Ed looked away, clamping down on the chair's armrest with a metal fist. His whole body seemed to go rigid; from his narrowed eyes to his flailing legs, everything stilled and fell away. The reaction was awkward, but Roy wasn't shocked, remembering his own adolescent tendency to ball up under pressure. When his friend had first reached for him that night at the military academy, his chest had constricted painfully, fear rattling the very depths of his stomach. Seeing that agony on Ed's face brought back a flood of memories: some he cherished, and some he would have rather forgotten.

"Yeah, so," still huffing, Ed let his head drop, hiding his fear behind messy bangs. "Who cares?"

"He really doesn't mean that, sir," added Al, unnecessarily. Ed's desire was becoming increasingly-obvious under his tight leather pants. Roy watched as he squirmed, careful not to let his gaze linger too long for fear of arousing another attack from the young boy. But he was watching. Biting his lip, he wrenched his eyes up to Ed's abashed glare, maintaining a smile in spite of the sweat collecting on his brow.

"I know he doesn't mean that, Al. Fullmetal was never very good at hiding his emotions."

"Maybe you should kiss him again? To make him relax!"

The suggestion was offered with such naivety, and yet Roy froze, his eyes flying open. It sounded appealing, yes, but being told to kiss one of his troops by the boy's younger brother was certainly unorthodox, if not twisted. Al just wanted Ed to be happy, but the way he was going about it was far from normal. But, then again, there really wasn't anything normal about these two brothers and their relationship.

"Would you like that, Ed?" Kneeling slowly, he snaked a hand to the blond's cheek, advancing like a trainer courting a wild beast. He expected a tantrum, or at least a few screams of protest, but no response came. Their lips met tentatively, barely brushing against one another before separating. But the contact was enough. Staring down into Ed's golden eyes, Roy felt himself lose control, bending down to steal another kiss: another taste of the boy's trembling mouth.

With a moan, Ed spread his lips, giving Roy access to his small tongue. They danced together, each trying to best the other, dueling on instinct rather than the competitiveness to which they had become so accustomed. Roy had no desire to dominate the boy; he only wanted to be his equal.

"Do you like it, Brother?" Ed nodded in response, mumbling something incoherent before wrapping his anxious arms around the Colonel's waist. Inching closer with a few heavy footsteps, Al watched as they moved together, delighting in the smile he saw on the older boy's face. With a cautious caress of his arm, he reached between them, unfastening the boy's crimson cloak and pushing it off his shoulders, moving to do the same to the rumbled shirt underneath. But Ed had to refuse.

"What are you doing to me, Al?" With an indignant whine, Ed stiffened back into the chair, his chest heaving unnaturally. He sounded more wounded than angry, Roy decided, wondering if Ed could ever truly get angry at his brother. Because there was that sense of respect between them, it made perfect sense for Ed to accuse his sibling of betrayal, regardless of Al's motives. Roy stood up and doubled back towards his desk, hoping to avoid the quarrel all together. But it was too late.

"Come on, Brother! You know you need this." Roy stared as thick metal fingers stumbled over the clasp on the front of Ed's shirt. "I don't have a body to enjoy these things, but you do. You shouldn't hold back for me! I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy, Al, really," Ed jumped to reassure him, slumping against the armor's touch.

"Then make me happy, too," pleaded the younger boy, chancing a glance in Roy's direction. Breathing deeply, the Colonel managed a weak nod, already feeling like an unwanted bystander in the boys' exchange. But Al's flickering eyes brought some of the determination back into his smile. If this was what they wanted, he was eager to satisfy, curiosity driving his feet as he wandered back towards Ed's chair. "Give him a chance. OK?"

"OK," Ed's response barely rose above a whisper, quivering in the heavy air before falling away. "I guess."

Within a matter of seconds, Ed was on the desk, his back pressing up against stacks of filed paper. Under Al's touch he looked so soft, fabric sliding off uneven shoulders to reveal the gentle curves of developing muscle. "Don't be embarrassed, Brother," coaxed Al, running leather fingers down the boy's side. Ed's erratic breathing slowed at the contact, his eyes sliding closed as Al began a gentle descent down his hairless chest.

Roy marveled at the ease with which the armor moved, wondering silently just how much experience those metal fingers might have had. Shifting on the balls of booted feet, he felt his own pants tightening, suddenly very grateful for the uniform jacket hanging down past his waist.

Looking up with trembling red eyes, Al seemed to sense the awkwardness in the Colonel's stance. "Here," before Roy knew what was happening, armored fingers moved to encircle his wrist; with a tug, his hand landed just below the blond's collarbone. "He likes to be touched right here."

Judging from the tiny whine that escaped Ed's lips, Roy felt certain the younger boy was telling the truth. Trailing gloved hands over delicate planes of bone and muscle, he found a nub of perky flesh, teasing it until it stood erect and swollen under his hands. "I think you're right, Al," he murmured, letting his lips brush the base of Ed's neck, licking at the sweat he found pooled there. Traveling downwards, he soon replaced his fingers with his tongue, nibbling softly at flushed skin, rolling his lips in lazy circles around its reddened base.

"Ouch! Not that!" Ed's pleas were overwhelmed and desperate, but the arcing of his back gave away his enjoyment.

Roy pulled back, offering the other boy a knowing smirk, all but surprised when Ed yanked at his jacket in protest. "Do you want me to stop, Fullmetal?"

"I, I," The Colonel didn't need much prompting to return to his former ministrations, pressing a light kiss to Ed's forehead before sliding down to tease the hard lines of the boy's abdomen. He had grown very fond of the body beneath his fingers: of its pleasured jerks and the emotions flashing brightly in Ed's eyes. He had had many lovers in the past, but none quite as expressive as the little blond boy from Rizenbool. "Roy!"

"What, Fullmetal?"

"Please."

"Please what?"

"Stop teasing me, dammit!"

"I know what he wants, sir!" He had almost forgotten Al's presence in his own lustful daze, jumping in surprise as a steel gauntlet wriggled between their bodies. The groan of a metal zipper rang in his ears; Ed's chest quivered beneath him, his whole body flying backwards in utter protest. He had obviously, yet again, changed his mind.

"Wha, what, Al?" The blond's cry was desperate, burning with adolescent terror. His legs slammed together, metal and flesh squirming to block his brother's fingers from advancing any further. "Knock it off!"

Refusing to pull away, Al cupped his brother's erection through his pants, giving him an encouraging squeeze before completing the zipper's descent. "You won't enjoy this unless you relax, you know."

"How am I supposed to relax? You've seen me before, but what about the Colonel?"

"I assure you I know what a naked man looks like, Ed." Roy ruffled the blond's sticky bangs, brushing them back behind his ear as he offered an easy grin. He had come too far to simply turn away because the younger boy was squeamish about removing his pants. And besides, he loved seeing Ed blush. "I really won't be shocked."

"See, there's nothing to be scared about." Teasing Ed's waist with his metallic touch, Al stepped between his two companions, rolling leather pants off of Ed's hips and down to his slender ankles, exposing inch after inch of skin to Roy's captivated stare.

There, nestled in a soft bed of blond curls, Ed's erection stood proudly, its tip flushing even pinker than his glowing face. "You're not wearing underwear," Roy mused, chuckling to mask the arousal tightening in the back of his throat.

"He never does. His pants are _way_ too tight for that." Nodding once, Al let his hands cover the other boy's swollen shaft, its velvet length disappearing between his oversized palms. Ed cried out again in protest, but his hips thrust unabashedly into each touch, revealing his true desire to Roy's hungry stare.

The scene playing out before the Colonel was so deliciously taboo, and so very enticing. He couldn't even muster a polite protest when the younger boy urged him forward, instead removing his gloves with one hasty flick of his wrist before setting in to take the armor's place.

"You really are beautiful, you know." Smoothing his bare fingers up between Ed's thighs, he tousled the dusting of hair at the base of the boy's cock before wringing his hand up and down his shaft. With every slight twist of his arm the blond's erection took on a life of its own, jumping and wiggling with the vivacity of his youth. It had been far too long since Roy had held another man's arousal in his hand. He had forgotten how much he enjoyed the heat of inflamed skin and husky growls. It took all his strength to put aside his own straining need, but the writhing reward he received from Ed made any discomfort completely worth it. "I'm sure you'll have quite a few admirers when you grow up."

"Shut up," hissed Ed between gasps. "You stupid bastard."

"He doesn't mean that!" Al chimed in, but, once again, his reassurance was completely unnecessary. Offering a tinny giggle, the younger brother knelt down on heavy knees, rustling through Ed's pockets until he extracted a little tube filled with mechanic's oil. Tearing his eyes away from his impassioned victim for a moment, Roy watched with intrigue as the armor shook a few drops out onto his fingers.

"Come here, Al," he nodded in invitation, pulling Ed to the very edge of the desk, spreading his legs apart before stepping aside to give the other boy room to continue. Falling into a rhythm with his hand, Roy spread his lips, dropping down to lick at the boy's head while Al began teasing the tight opening below. "Ouch!" Ed whined, but his pain vanished into a moan, his mind pulled elsewhere by the Colonel's talented tongue.

"You dreamed about this, didn't you, Brother?" Al's whisper echoed out from somewhere deep inside his steel chest, his finger pressing in slowly, disappearing inch by inch into Ed's wanton form. "I've heard you saying the Colonel's name in your sleep. Is it everything you hoped for?"

"D, d, d," Roy heard him stutter in response, sliding his mouth down even further as a smile twitched at the corners of his swollen lips. "Don't say stupid things like-," without warning, the hips under the Colonel's hand tensed, pressing upward with a violent thrust. But Roy wasn't ready for that yet.

"Not now, Fullmetal." Lifting his head away from the blond's quivering waist, he gave him one last encouraging stroke before lining up to take Al's place between his legs. "If we're going to do this, we're going to do it right. Your brother has worked hard to get you ready for me. You wouldn't want all that hard work to go to waste, now would you?"

Glaring indignantly as he watched Roy unfasten his belt, he started to struggle, his eyes widening as the other man's length was released from the confines of uncomfortable woolen trousers. "Now, wait just a minute! I never said I wanted to go this far!" Fear sent another tremor racing down his spine, his arms flailing for his brother's familiar caress. "Al?"

"But you have to, Brother." Offering no chance of escape for the older boy, Al instead captured Ed's wrists in his unwavering grasp, pulling them up above his head and pinning them down to the desk's wooden top. Grabbing a brass paperweight, he scribbled a transmutation circle on a nearby piece of paper, rearranging the metal into thick restraints around Ed's hands. "I think you'll really enjoy this if you just settle down!"

Ed let out a tortured wail, fighting the cold metal of his ligatures, swinging his legs haphazardly in his struggle. "I don't want to settle down, Al!" His nails dug into wood, clawing like a cat trapped in a cage. "This isn't like your finger! This is…"

Roy's hands moved on their own, coming to rest on the blond's nervous shoulders. He didn't want Ed to feel like he was being forced. He had coaxed enough virgins into bed to know that pressure was was the worst way to calm first-time jitters. "You can get up and leave right now, if you want to. I'll release the restraints, and you can go." He summoned the voice of reason to his side, though as his swollen head pressed gingerly against the boy's entrance, the promise of release teasing his skin, he wasn't sure if he could really follow through with that course of action.

"No, it's OK." Ed faltered, but he did not resign. "I can handle it. Just hurry up and get it over with already!"

As uncharming as the boy's hissed reply sounded to the Colonel, it was enough. Letting himself slide into the blond's beckoning warmth, he groaned, overtaken by the wet muscle clamping down around his length. He stared into Ed's glittering eyes, watching as his eyebrows screwed up into a look of pained concentration. But, to his relief, Ed didn't pull away or ask him to stop. The unruly alchemist had finally been tamed, and now he was all Roy's to enjoy.

Crying out as Roy paused deep inside of him, Ed managed to relax slightly, his arms falling limp above his head. "I can handle this, really." His strangled gasp seemed to be intended more for himself than his companions. "I've been through worse."

"Take your time, Brother." Finally sounding rightfully concerned, Al snaked a hand down to tease the boy's shuddering chest, spinning circles around his hardened skin. "If you rush yourself you might get hurt."

"Who's rushing me?" grumbled Ed in accusation, arching his back with a sharp intake of breath. "I said hurry up!"

Needing no further persuasion, Roy pulled back and then entered him once again, savoring the tightness of the blond's body. "I want you to enjoy this." He reached forward with a heady smile, running his fingers across bronze fetters and down the toned curves of Ed's arm, finally coming to rest on the boy's flustered lips. He felt a shiver run down the other's spine, using the opportunity to make a few more shallow thrusts into the warmth surrounding him.

"H, h, hurts."

"I know, I know," purred the older man, moving his fingers away from the blond's mouth and down to his fading arousal. "Shh, it's OK." Running his thumb across the boy's swollen tip, he stroked up and down, trying his best to match the pace of his own controlled thrusts. He felt a certain tenderness for this child, happy to let Ed's gasps and moans guide his every touch, bent on bringing them both to full satisfaction.

From the other side of the desk, Al nodded in approval, reaching down to take Roy's place around his brother's throbbing member. "He won't last much longer, sir." Pushing the Colonel's hands aside, he nudged the blond's thighs, using his unnatural strength to push Ed closer to the other man's bucking hips. "You need to focus on making yourself feel good right now."

Moaning delicately, he gave in to the armor's request, finally allowing the dam of pent-up need inside of him to burst. Ed was ready for him, he decided, smiling down into quivering golden eyes, losing himself in the heat of the boy's muscles gripping him and squeezing him, pushing him over the edge. "I, I guess you're right, Al."

With a few more thrusts, Ed slumped back onto the desk, his whole body tensing and then relaxing as his seed splattered across his chest. His face seemed to glow in the twilight, a content smile flickering on his lips as Al caressed him one last time. The tender scene playing out before him was enough to bring Roy his own release, his eyes sliding closed as the pressure between his legs exploded, his arousal emptying out into the blond's languid form.

Leaning forward, Roy brushed a kiss to Ed's slackened mouth, enjoying one moment of calm inside the fiery boy before standing up and refastening his pants.

"I hope he isn't mad at us when he wakes up." Al's movements were almost bashful as he leaned down to massage his brother's shoulders, suddenly becoming very avoidant of the Colonel's questioning stare. "I really hate it when Ed gets mad at me."

Pacing around to the other side of the desk, he smoothed his hands through sweaty locks of hair, doing his best to clean up the evidence of their lovemaking before leaving the office and the room's other occupants behind. "You love him, don't you?" Roy wished he could force the words back into his mouth, but it was too late. "Then why?"

"Because I just want him to be happy. Brother sacrifices so much for me, but I think he forgets sometimes that his own body is still human." Shrugging metal shoulders, Al turned to him, his eyes burning the dim light. "I just wanted to remind him to take care of himself for once."

"That's a very mature thing to say, Alphonse." Giving the boy an affectionate pat, he got up, casting one last smile in Ed's direction before heading to the door. He had worried the boys weren't prepared to grow up, but now he finally saw the truth: they had grown up long before ever setting foot in his office.

They would be fine on their own, and, even if Ed begged him to stay, he knew it would be better for all of them if he disappeared from their lives entirely. Al would do a fine job of watching over his brother, and nothing Roy could do would ever weaken the bond between them, anyways.

But, as he knew from years of experience, so many of the best laid plans were easier said than done.


End file.
